


Sex Ed

by teicakes



Category: Free!
Genre: AI AU, Fondling, Haru doesn't understand how dicks work, M/M, Mako is still a blushing virgin when it comes to porn, Other, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HARU's humanity education has been sorely lacking in the sexuality corner, so Rin takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just an excuse to write crack in this Android AU. It's got no real place in the span of the main story, so take it as an opportunity to have Rin and Makoto get flustered as hell over explaining baby making.
> 
> Part of the android AU, where Haruka's an AI machine, Makoto his engineer and Rin a programmer/developer

"Hey, HARU, I've been wondering something." Rin had stopped by the lab again to chat up Makoto and his charge. There was a large pointy toothed grin on his face as he leaned over the android for questioning.

"You're supposed to be this big, super advanced robot that acts just like a human, right?"

"That's the end goal, yes," glared HARU, interupted in the middle of his copy of  _I, Robot._

"Well, I mean, if you're supposed to be  _perfect_ , then you should feel everything a normal guy does. Including, y'know,  _down there._ "  _  
_

HARU followed Rin's gaze to his crotch. There was nothing particularly special about it, just a "V" shaped metal casing unit that housed the joints and connections between his torso and legs. He looked back up at the redhead.

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know... have you ever felt... horny?"

"What?"

"Horny. Turned on. Hot and bothered. Sexually frustrated. That kind of thing."

"Turned on? Like with a switch?"

Rin broke down laughing, doubling over and needed to hold the counter to stay standing. Another question jumped to HARU's lips when Makoto wandered back in through the door with a box of spare infrared sensors.

"Oh, Rin!" he cried, a smile blooming on his face. "You stopped by! How's it going?"

"Makoto, I've been horny before, right?"

The box of sensors fell to the floor. 

The smile was gone on Makoto's face, along with most of the colour. He had a look not unlike that of child who's whole world had been shattered.

"Ha-HARU..." he squeaked. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Rin told me. He said it's being turned on or hot and bothered. That's happened to me before, hasn't it?"

Makoto was now a shade of grey, babbling to himself as he looked at HARU in disbelief. There was something to be said for the many colours the engineer's face took on.

"HARU... you mean you've wanted to have sex with someone before?"

That didn't sound quite right to the robot.

"Sex? What's sex?"

Rin was howling now, keeled over on the ground, tears streaming down his face. HARU made a mental note to give him a kick in the shins next time Makoto wasn't looking. Still, he managed to shift his attention back to his engineer and continue his probing. 

"I've been turned on and off by Nanase before, haven't I? And when they extend testing to 4 hours and my circuits start overheating I get hot and bothered. So by that logic I've been horny. That's right isn't it?"

"Oh thank god..." mumbled Makoto., running a hand through his hair. He stepped forward, placing his hands on HARU's shoulders like he always did when he was about to say something he wanted the android to really understand.

"That's not the type of meaning Rin meant for those words... You see, when a man and a woman - or a mana and a man or maybe even a woman and a woman, it doesn't matter - like each other a lot in a special way it makes them want to do intamate things to each other. And thinking about or doing those things can make them go into... a kind of heat."

"Like dogs? The ones in internet videos that jump on people and move their hips?"

"Yes," blushed Makoto. "That kind of thing..."

"Makoto you're awful at this," chimed in Rin. "Now he probably thinks being horny is wanting to jump and hug someone and wiggling your hips."

HARU pouted. That was exactly what he'd been thinking.

"If he's going to learn about this type of thing, it's best to be first hand. I've got an idea..."

* * *

The three of them ended up in Rin's dorm later that day for HARU's sexual education. Rin had seated HARU at his desk, positioning his laptop to give the android a front row seat. Makoto was further back, seated cross-legged on Rin's bed clutching a pillow. 

"Rin, are you sure this is a good idea?"

" 'Course I'm sure. Nanase wanted him indistinguishable from any other boy, so she's bound to have programmed some form of horniness into him. It's just too bad no one's ever thought to test this before." He gave Makoto one of his devilish grins as he opened a video titled _'Co-eds gone wild'._ “Looks like we’ll be the first.”

HARU wasn’t entirely sure what to expect from this film. An image flickered on screen, and two scantily clad girls appeared sitting on a bed together. They appeared to be painting their nails and fiddling with each other’s hair. Compliments passed back and forth as the two continued to shove each other playfully, touches lingering for longer.

HARU was already beginning to zone out. He chanced a glance behind him. Makoto was chewing his lip nervously, fixating on HARU’s shoulders rather then the screen. A tut-tut escaped Rin’s mouth, catching the android’s wavering glance. A hand gripped his chin and guided him back to the picture.

“It gets better in a second…”

A man had entered the room, apparently to borrow notes or laundry detergent, and was now watching the two girls kiss one another. HARU wasn’t entirely certain, but he was fairly sure school didn’t work this way.

Surfacing from their tangling of tongues and moaning, the pair had finally realized they weren’t alone. Unlike Makoto, who’d scream and flail about in his blankets when he woke up to HARU standing over him (he knew first hand), the girls only gazed at the boy from beneath their lashes, fingers beckoning him closer.

Clearly going nowhere interesting, HARU began examining the clutter on Rin’s desk. He’d been shown footage of kissing before. Despite this particular sample being wetter and louder then others, he couldn’t understand the draw of it. Was kissing supposed to make this sensation of 'horny' happen? And how was it supposed to do that?

And then he saw it. 

A sight he'd never seen before. 

The boy was suddenly naked (when he'd removed his clothes HARU neither knew nor cared), and there was something... protruding from between his legs. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it was long a fleshy and looked particularly rigid. He leaned closer to get a better look.

"Makoto," he murmered, "What's that thing?"

There was squeaky, incoherant babbling from behind him. No help there. HARU reached out to touch the image onscreen, as if making contact with the foreign object would suddenly pass on all understanding of it. 

"Is this the horn of being horny?"

Rin was suddenly cackling like a mad man, holding his sides in the effort to keep himself from loosing all control. "That's not a bad guess I suppose. HARU, do you seriously not know what a dick is?"

HARU gave the redhead a blank look. "No. Am I supposed to?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'no', the former coming from Rin and the latter a wail from Makoto. Rin rested a hand on the android's shoulder, smiling down at him.

"All guys have them, and when something really hot or sexy happens near them they perk up, just like that. Horniness."

HARU took a second to digest the information.

"So, you and Makoto..."

"Yeah we've both got them."

Another pause.

"Show me."

"HARUUUUUUU," wailed Makoto.

_"Show me."_

Rin sighed, giving Makoto an apologetic shrug before undoing his belt. Slowly, painfully slowly, he slid his jeans off his waist, standing for a moment in his briefs before stripping down completely. 

HARU bent down to examine it. It was indeed fleshy, and appeared to grow out right at the base of the V-shaped lines that contoured Rin's hips. A corse dusting of red hair surrounded the base, the trunk of the 'dick' slanting down towards the floor.

It did not appear rigid like in the film. He looked back and forth between the two several times. Definitely flaccid. Rin seemed to shift selfconciously under his gaze. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why isn't your dick stiff like his?" HARU went straight to the point,  kneeling begore him and reaching a hand forward to investigate. The organ was soft in his hands, easily maneuverable. The skin felt soft too, almost silky, and he found himself stroking it gently, marveling in the fact he'd never known about this type of thing until today. 

There appeared to be something else beneath it as well, previously hidden by the shaft. It was a sack like object, also connected to Rin's hips. Upon inspection, it contained two round balls, each housed within the loose skin. He began kneeding it. The way the skin and balls moved in repsonse as almost... calming. 

A moan escaped above him. Looking up he found Rin's face inches from his own, cheeks flushed, lips swollen. Beneath his fingertips the shaft was no longer soft.

"God HARU..." Rin hissed. "You don't even know what you're doing right now are you?" There was something about this voice of Rin's right now, a huskiness that made HARU want to see how he'd continue to react. So he did. His fingers moved downwards, feeling the tip of Rin's dick now, and another moan echoed through the room.

HARU let his eyes slide lazily over to the monitor again. The two girls had moved on from kissing each other, and now appeared to be kissing the man's dick. By the expression on his face, it seemed like a pretty pleasurable experience. Slowly, his blues returned to look at Rin in his hands. He was stiff, almost swollen now, and a pearly liquid had begun to dew at the tip. HARU felt the strong urge to kiss it. 

His lips were a hair's breadth away, Rin begging in hurried whispers when HARU was tackled to the ground. 

Lost in their own world the two of them had completely forgotten Makoto.

Innocent, motherly, blushing Makoto. 

"HARU you can't suck Rin's cock!! It's not decent!"

"Cock?" HARU mused. "I thought it was a dick..."

"Cock, dick, penis, love wand, whatever...  you can't lick it!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah Mako," groaned Rin, "he's already gotten me this fair it's only polite that he finishes. God, did Nanase program him to give handjobs like that or is he just naturally talented?

If it was possible for Makoto to turn even redder then he already was, it happened. 

"Be-because..." he stammered, "He's not built for that. His t-tongue isn't meant for that... Not to mention, what cum could do to his mechanisms."

"Cum?" questioned HARU, still slightly out of the whole sexual acts loop.

Makoto gave Rin a desperate, pleading look.

"Please, I'll do anything... Just don't do that to him."

Rin grumbled, reluctantly removing HARU's hand from his cock and seating himself in the chair.

"In that case, you can take over where he left off."

All colour that had been in Makoto's face, which had been quite a bit, was gone. 

"What?!"" he squeaked. 

"You did say anything," piped up HARU helpfully. 

"Makoto..." moaned Rin, pointing his dick towards the brunette. "Just do it already."

Green orbs darted between the faces of his two companions, HARU giving him a gentle 'go ahead' nod and Rin looking at him expectantly. At long last he sighed, and reached out to gingerly hold Rin. 

"Only this once," he said, "and only because HARU can't finish what he started."

"I could finish it!" grumbled HARU, but any response Makoto could have given him was now muffled through a mouthfull of Rin's cock. Makoto started slowly, gently sucking the bead of precum away before running his tongue from base to tip, swirling it around the head. He repeated the motion several times, moistening Rin's member until a faint sheen of saliva coated it. He stopped mid-lick, tongue extended fully against Rin's slit. His eyes wavered, lips parted ever so slightly, before he took Rin inside. 

The reaction was almost instantanious. While Rin had been trembling as Makoto licked him five ways from Sunday, having his cock surrounded by the walls of the brunette's mouth caused him to double over in pleasure, groaning his name in deep, husky whispers. Makoto continued to bob his head, running his tongue against the bottom and finishing with a hearty lap each time he surfaced for air. More liquid was pooling from the tip now. Rin was close, begging even more. His hands gripped Makoto's hair, pushing himself deeper into the boy's throat. He pulled back gently when Makoto coughed, leaning in worriedly to check on him, before the two resumed. 

It didn't take long for Rin to reach his limit, already close from HARU's teasing. He gripped Makoto closer, coming between his lips in a breathless silence. Emptied at last, he pulled away, sheepishly looking at Makoto.

Strings of cum hung off the engineer's face. Despite allowing Rin to come inside his mouth he hadn't swallowed, instead looking disbelievingly at the soup of semen and saliva he now held pooled in his hand. HARU reached out, dipping a finger in the mix for better inspection. It was milky, not unlike the drinkable yoghurt Makoto would occasionally buy. Had he taste buds he would have daubbed it in his mouth for inspection. 

His two human companions appeared drained. Rin was slumped back in his chair, a loopy grin on his face, while Makoto continued to stare at his palm. The video had long since ended, completely forgotten with the real object in front of them. Realizing neither of the two were going to move, HARU searched the room for a box of tissues and mopped up Makoto. His green eyes were still glassy and unfocused even as HARU wiped away the last traces at the corners of his mouth. 

"You okay?" he asked, guiding a shakey Makoto towards the bed to lie down. 

Makoto nodded gingerly, rolling under the blankets to hide his face. "I can't believe that just happened."

HARU simply nodded, patting Makoto's head reassuringly. "It's okay." Funny how he was being the mothering one now...

It wasn't long before Makoto's breathing grew shallow and regular, signaling he was asleep. HARU wandered over to Rin, pulling his drowzy body up out of the chair and onto the other side of the bed. The two shifted against each other in their sleep, eventually settling with with Rin pressed gently against Makoto's back in a loose spooning. HARU smiled to himself, flicked off the lights, and left the two of them to wake up to one another the next morning. 


End file.
